a Night Out
by vampiress saya101
Summary: It was supposed to be just a bachelor party. But when he met "The Angel" everything changed. Life stories, naughty acts and everthing in between! Will Sesshoumaru be able to save her? Will love get sprung? Why is she already marked? R R please!
1. Chapter 1 decision

**Hey, Me here, well I know I'm writing another story but this one just came to me and I couldn't let it go! So please, hope you enjoy!!**

**This is rin and sesshoumaru but the other characters will get their moments too!**

**I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters. *weeps uncontrollably* WHY???**

**Chapter 1- _The Decision_**

"_Please_?"

"No"

"Come **ON **Sesshoumaru!!! You have to have one!!! I mean, every engaged guy has a bachelor party!" Inuyasha said.

It was plain to see that Inuyasha just wanted to get a girl for the night. His older brother Sesshoumaru, looked at him with a cold death glare. When you get that glare you better back down. But Inuyasha just ignored it.

Ever since Sesshoumaru got engaged, Inuyasha has been complaining non- stop for a bachelor party. First it was dropping little hints about it, then bribery, the begging, then finally down on his knees pleading. _'Talk about pathetic' _Sesshoumaru thought.

"No and that's myfinal answer." Sesshoumaru didn't want girls to come up to him, hitting on him and all that. He wasn't happy about it. Then again he wasn't happy about the marriage anyway.

Inuyasha was only 22 (in human years) so he had about another 300 years until he would be of age to marry. Sesshoumaru on the other hand was 25 (in human years) and was old enough to have a family. His father the powerful Dog Demon, Inutaishou, was also the wealthy man that own almost every company in Tokyo. He has complete control over things including his sons. So when Inutaishou found out that his friends daughter Kagura, a wind demon, had turned of age to marry, Inutaishou set up the wedding plans. Of course, Sesshoumaru was completely against it, but he couldn't do anything. Kagura had been flirting with him ever since she saw him. To no avail though. His father thought he should settle down and have a family of his own. Besides, his father wasn't getting any younger, in that sense, and he wanted his son to have a real love life, instead of continuous one night stands.

You can only imagine Kagura's facewhen she was told the news. Sessshoumaru wasn't so thrilled. He loathed the idea of having a scorceress as a wife.

He couldn't go against his father mainly because he was overpowered. But even so. Sesshoumaru thought all of this over while Inuyasha was still whining.

"Please! You wouldn't be alone, I'd be there. So would Miroku and Kouga! All four of us. Plus, it would give you a break from the wedding crap and from Kagura. Since the big day is tomorrow, she wants you as soon as possible. So what do you say?"

Inuyasha gave his biggest and saddest puppy eyes ever. It was Sesshoumaru's** only** weakness. Even though his brother was a pain at times, he loved him.

"Fine. I'll go get dressed if we're going down town." He got up and headed for the stairs.

"That's the spirit!!" Inuyasha said with the widest grin ever.

Once Inuyasha heard the door close to his brothers room, he picked up the phone to call Miroku.

_*RING* _

_*RING*_

_"Hello?"_

"Hey M, the party is back on. Have anywhere in mind that we could go?" An evil smirk crept on his face.

_"Yeah, my friend Hachi told me about this great place. Theres four performers and one of them is famous for being called **THE ANGEL**. Sound good?"_

"Yeah be here in five and pick up Kouga on the way and fill him in ok? Bye."

_"Got'cha bye."_

Inuyasha hung up and waited.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*

10 minutes later there was a knock on the door. Inuyasha got up and answered it.

"Yo! What's up?" Miroku said with a stupid huge grin on his face.

Miroku, being the lecher that he was, was wearing a purple silk shirt, that was unbuttoned by three buttons with his black skinny jeans. Black shoes, a gold hoop in his left ear and his hair put into a small ponytail. It suited him very well.

"Man, I can't wait!" Kouga had the same grin plastered on his face, showing his fangs.

Kouga was wearing a simple black t-shirt with a brown leather jacket. Wearing blue jeans and bown shoes with his hair up in a high tail. He was really looking good.

"Hey guys you ready?" Inuyasha was as excited as everyone else. He was also looking his best. Wearing a red wife-beater and black jeans, his silver hair messily about. His favorite watch on and an earing in his right dog ear.

They heard Sesshoumaru coming down the stairs. They all turned to face him, eager to go. Sesshoumaru had on a plain white shirt with a black jacket, his favorite necklace on. The necklace was a single fang. It was his mothers, a little memory of her. Blue jeans that faded as they went down, all the way to his white shoes. He was gorgeous. The clothing was so simple but it fitted him perfectly!

"Are all of you ready? I want to get out now. Kagura is looking for me and I** don't**want to be around." They all looked at eachother and agreed. One by one they went out the door and got into Sesshoumaru's silver ferrari. It was brightly shining as the city lights passed them by.

Inuyasha was driving as Miroku was giving him directions. Kouga was talking about his ex-girlfriend wondering when he was ever going to find that one girl that really set him off. Sesshoumaru was getting a little nervous wondering where they were taking him.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*

20 minutes later......

"I think this is the place. Man, look at how many cars there are! This place must be really good!" Miroku said. His friend Hachi never let him down in these kind of situations. They all looked for a parking spot and found one right in front. They all got out and made for the entrance.

They open the door and the place was packed! They waiters were guys but the saw two girls. They wished for one of their tables.

They get up to the hostess and their eyes popped! She was on the side of the stand twirling one of her locks. She had brownish-reddish hair that was up in long pig-tails. Her dress was a one sided strap that was pure white. She had pink blossoms in her tails, with platinum white heels that were open toed. She turned and looked at them, but not without Kouga getting a good look at her white tail on her butt. She had bright green eyes that complimented her hair and dress.

"Hello, what can I do for you boys?" She smiled, showing her pearly fangs. She caught Kouga's gaze and winked. He blushed but didn't turn away.

"How 'bout I get you guys a table? Ummmm............. Oh the special table is open and I don't think it's reserved for tonight. Come on, follow me." She started leaving, waving for the guys to follow her walking towards the front.

Kouga was right behind her, all the guys were watching him with muffled laughter. He looked like a lost puppy!

They got to their table and sat down in very comfortable seats. Right in front of their table was a huge stage! It took up half the room, and they were right in the middle. The room was dim but you could still see but every table had a lamp. The stage was brightly shining, energizing many of the guys.

"Well, I hope you guys have a good time, your waitress should be here in a moment. Please enjoy the show." She said while walking away. But just before she was out of reach Kouga asked her,

"Will you be in the show?" He actually sounded desperate. She turned around and smiled.

"You'll find out soon enough _wolf boy_." With another wink she left. He was stunned. Thats when Inuyasha piped up.

"Hey Kouga, this is Sesshoumaru's night so let it be about him ok? Let him find a girl. Oh wait you can't!" They all started laughing. Sesshoumaru wasn't really paying attention, he was looking at the girl that was approaching them by the second, and she was looking straight back at him. She had long brown hair, going all the way to the small of her back. One little lock was in a small tail on her right side. She was wearing a short red dress, strapless, that came to her mid thigh, silver hoop earrings and big, deep brown eyes. Not to mention her bright pink, glossy lips with blushing cheeks. She was the most beautiful thing Sesshoumaru had **ever **seen. He was still staring when the other guys noticed her. She smiled and put a hand on her hip.

"Hi, my name is Rin, is there anything I can get you guys?" Her voice sounded so innocent and sweet. But she didn't look innocent or sweet at all.

"Well, can you tell us exactly what goes on here. It's our first time here and we have no clue." Miroku said with a grin. She smiled back making sesshoumaru a little jealous. _'Why am I jealous? She a worker doing her job. But the way I'm drawn to her.....'_

"Oh, Well you see, all the workers here are men. Except myself, and three other girls. There names are Kagome, Sango and Ayame."

She turned around and looked around for a minute then spotted what she wanted. She pointed towards the bar.

"Sango is bartending tonight," she turned and pointed to a girl waiting tables, "Kagome is waiting tables with me and Ayame is being the hostess tonight. It sucks for her though. None of us really like hosting because it's so boring. Besides, we get hit on all the time here and when we're hosting it's the worst. We take turns doing different jobs. Keeps us fair. Though Sango is the best bartender out of all of us." She shrugged and turned back to the four sitting guys.

Miroku asked, "My friend told me that there was going to be a show?" He gave a wicked grin. Sesshoumaru let out a quiet growl. Rin giggled when she heard it. She was the only one who did though. Sesshoumaru was shocked, no one could ever hear his quietest growl no matter how close they were.

"Yeah, we do it. Kagome, Sango, Ayame and I. Each of us have.......special.....talents that we do. I don't want to give away the show so I won't tell you. Especially since your at the special table." She flipped a bit of her hair back revealing a good lot of her neck. Sessoumaru couldn't help but stare in desire and lust. He noticed there wasn't a bite mark. He mentally sighed in relief. _'Wait, why would I be relieved about that? She means nothing to me! Yet...........'_

"What's all this talk about the **_Special Table_**? What's so _special _about it?" Kouga asked. He was curious and so were the others. Rin gave an evil smile which had all the guys thinking _**"DAMN! SHES HOT!"** _It also showed her fangs. '_Fangs? So she's a demon. Perfect.'_

"Well, since your right in front of the stage and dead in the center, you guys see the show in a different way. You'll see when the time comes. But right now, I need to stop talking because Kagome will come nagging on my ass and I don't want that. So, what would you like to drink?" She pulled a pen from her bra and a pad from the neighboring table. She put the pen lightly on the pad waiting for their answers. Inuyasha was the first to answer.

"I'll have a lime daiquiri please, with a cherry." He said politely. Rin smiled.

"Can you twist the cherry stem into a not with your tongue? I can." She asked innocently. Inuyasha shrugged and said,

"Never tried." She laughed and turned to Kouga.

"I'll take a mamosa with a splash of lemon juice." It was his favorite drink and if they didn't get it right he was going to be mad. She then turned to Miroku who was looking over at the bar. Pointing to the bartender, Sango, he asked,

"What is her specialty drink?" Rin noticed this and decided to have a little fun with him since she was bored. She replied,

"Well, why don't you ask her yourself? Besides, she needs a break from all the pigs hitting on her." She looked at him then turned to the bar. Miroku was about to stop her when she yelled, **"SANGO!!! COME HERE, I NEED YOUR HELP!"** She turned back around facing the men saying,

"5...4......3........2....one-" The girl named Sango came to the table panting, trying to catch her breath. She was wearing a pink mini-skirt and a black tube-top. Her hair was long and brown in a high pony-tail with pink beads trailing down. All the guys were stunned that she could run so fast in hot pink high heels.

"Why_..*huff*......._did you_.......*huff*........_call me over Rin?" She said and with a few more breaths she stood up straight and tugged on the brunettes ear. "So, what do you want Rin? I am very busy with all the guys getting more drunk by the second. And who do you think has to throw them out? _**Me! **_So hurry up and tell me what you need help with." Sango was known for being strong and sassy. It certainly shows. Rin turned and looked at Miroku.

"This guy here wanted to know your specialty drink. I didn't know so I called you over here." Rin smiled, proud of herself that she got out of her friends death grip on her ear. Sango immediately changed attitudes. When it came to her drinks, she was fairly proud.

"Oh, well why didn't you say so you little twerp! Man, you think you can get away with almost anything because your the youngest huh?" She looked at Rin with a menacingly glare. Rin thought for a moment, sticking her tongue out in the process. Then said,

"Yep! Now tell the guy so we both can get back before the show starts." Sango sighed then turned to the monk (Cuz thats what he looked like and it was his nickname)

"My famous drink is the strawberry and banana margarita. Sound good?" Miroku looked her up and down, while sneaking his hand around her back side rubbing her butt, saying "Yes, thank you" Sango noticed this and slapped him hard. **"PERVERT!"** But Miroku didn't mind. He was still smiling. All the guys rolled their eyes and shook their heads at the stupid monk.

"Anyway, sorry 'bout that. She has a little temper. So last but not least, what can I get **_you_**?" She said looking at the dog demon. He answered almost immediately in the same emotionless, boring voice he always uses,

"Sake." Not even bothering to say please. Rin put away her pen in her bra and clasped the pad securley in her right hand. She slowly turned around and looked back at him side ways.

"That's my favorite too _ice prince_." And with that she left the table with a cold and icy stare boring into her back. She knew who it was from but she really didn't care to look. But she knew who she was going to pick for her act......

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

**Well thanks for reading. Any advice? I know I was talking about other characters and not enough of Sesshoumaru and Rin but trust me they will be alone and it will be all about them.**

**R+R PLEASE!!! **

**Loves all people.**

Hoped you liked it!

_**Next chapter: The Show**_

* * *


	2. Chapter 2 Remembering

**Hello! Well, sorry for my little sister but she made it up to me by cookies! YUMMY!**

**Well, i do not own inuyasha or its characters. And Just because you read it and say to yourself "Oh someone else will review" well your wronmg so please REVIEW! Oh and sorry the show will be in the next chap ok? thanks!**

**Well, here it is!**

* * *

**Remembering**

They were laughing and enjoying themselves, talking about almost anything. Sesshoumaru was still thinking about that girl named Rin who was their waitress. He couldn't belive what he had thought about her! About the biting of her neck and thinking unholy thoughts.

_"That's my favorite too ice prince"_

Her last words echoed deep in his thoughts, wondering why she called him that. Also, why he felt the need to bite her so bad....He told himself that it was foolish for a woman of that beauty would have a man or mate. he wasn't entirely sure if she was a demon or not. But why did he care? What was so special about _HER_? Why was she plagueing his thoughts so much? He was almost unaware that she had come back with the drinks.

"Here ya' go boys, sorry it took a while. Sango had to take one of the drunks outside. I can never stop being shocked at her strength! Did you know she can throw about 5 average weighted men on ONE arm? Man, no wonder she's a demon slayer."

She set all the drinks in fron of the right men, while talking about her friend. When she was done she looked over at the bar watching said friend do her job. She sighed and turned back around to straighten the table. They all looked at her shocked, well, shocked would be an understatement.

Inuyasha looked up at her, "A demon slayer? If she has that much strength, why is she here?" He asked out of pure curiosity. This time Sesshoumaru couldn't scold his brother for his annoying, obvious questions. For he was curious himself.

She looked all around the table at the men and sighed. She looked around again but this time around the room, shrugged and grabbed a chair.

"Well, you see, she is the daughter of the great Tsuyayo, of the south." All of the men gasped. For they all knew who the man she spoke of was. He was the greatest demon slayer that ever walked the earth, slaying some of the most powerful demons that ever lived. He was known for his strength and bravery. After he earned the title, he took residence in the south. He created a village of demon slayers to live on with his teachings. Every demon knew who he was. All the guys looked over at the girl again, Sango, thinking twice about anything. Rin continued.

"She was the first and only daughter of his, and therefore first born. But it was because she was a girl that she couldn't be the leader of the clan of demon slayers. And it was because she was a girl that her father said she could never be strong or fight in a serious battle. She worked her hardest to prove to her father that she could be strong and fight, training almost every day.

"Then one day she confronted her father and told him that out of the whole entire village, no one could defeat her. She was 12 when she surpassed even her father. And he finally recognized her, as the strongest demon slayer. Her younger brother on the other hand wasn't that good at fighting. He was always scared and weak, causing his father to scold him alot. But Sango never looked down on him, she never wanted to be the leader of the clan, but she had to since she was the strongest. Plus being first born is an advantage."

She stopped there, thinking to herself a moment. She was telling the story as if the downfall that came to be was her fault. Everyone could sense it too, she was sad but not crying. _'She's tough'_

"They had a mission, and a very important one. Even her father had to go. It was her brothers first mission, and she promised to stay by his side. All the strongest slayers went, leaving everyone else to watch over the village. They got to the mission destination, killed the demon and was ripping off the bones for weapons. But it was a trap, before Sango knew it, her father and comrades were dead. Kohaku, her younger brother, had killed them and was after Sango. He was being controlled, by the lord himself of the castle that had requested their help.

"She saw and tried to get to him but, she was stabbed in the back by Kohaku, and the lord's men shot arrows at him, killing him. The lord was possessed but was killed by his son, thus saving everyone else. He had pity for Sango and her family so he gave them a proper burial. Before she knew it, Sango woke up under dirt. The young lord was surprised but helped her. She left soon after back towards her own village but....."

Rin stopped there, choking on her words. They all stared at her, wondering how she knew every detail. Like she was there. She bowed her head then started laughing. She turned around and said,

"Yeah, yeah I know I should but all my customers don't need me, so I'm telling the story. Think you can do it better? Sango?" The men gasped and looked back over to the bar, seeing the supposedly Sango there. They turned back to Rin seeing her hair being pulled.

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOW!!! Sango that hurts!!! It's not my fault they asked!!" Then out of no where Sango appeared and was apparently pissed. She was glaring at Rin with scornful eyes, nose flaring. She said,

"Well, Rin, you could've asked me to tell them if you asked! You know you don't like to remember that! UGH! You are such a lttle brat. Shippou is now acting and looking like me because of you! Plus he gave me this sutra to spy on you invisibly."

Rin smiled and said, "I knew you were there. Your thoughts are louder than anyones when your mad. So come on they wanna hear the rest of the story, don't ya' guys?" She looked around the table and winked. They slowly nodded their heads while Sango laughed. "I didn't know that I was this interesting, well, fine but if I tell the rest, Kagome needs to be here too ya know." Sango merrily said. She looked around and whistled a small but high sound.

Then out of thin air a demon appeared beside her. Sesshoumaru thought it looked like a cat, perhaps a fire cat?

Sango smiled and asked, "Kilala, can you change? I need Kagome for a bit." The little cat named Kilala meowed and changed into a beautiful women. She was tan, with a tint of cream, along with a blazing orange knee length dress that hugged her curves nicely. She had long flowing cream hair with black underside giving it an edge. She was beautiful. She had cat ears sticking out giving her away as a a demon. She walked over to another waitress, taking her place. The waitress, walked over to the group of guys and two girls strutting her stuff.

Inuyasha's mouth dropped to the floor. Walking towards the table was a women with raven black hair, going to her elbows, with front bangs covering her forehead. She was wearing a blazing ice blue long dress, shoulder straps, with the length of the dress going all the way to her mid calf. Cut on the side to her knee, with black stilletos. She had bright blue eye shadow with red lips, complimenting her blue eyes. She looked around for a chair, shrugged, then went to sit on Inuyasha's lap. He gasped and immediatley, his "little friend" wanted to play.

She turned to him and smiled. Giving a wink, she said, "Hi, I'm Kagome. I am also waitressing with Rin, I hope they are not giving you a bad time." She was only looking at Inuyasha when she said all this.

"Ya know, I think Ayame needs to have the same fun we're having, don't ya think girls? The show doesn't start for another thirty minutes and well, it's fun sharing stories to strangers." Kagome said while smiling a devious smile. The other girls also had that smile on their faces. As if been called, Ayame walked to the table swishing her hips as she went. She stopped when she saw Kagome on Inuyasha's lap smiling her smile and got an idea. Then Rin said,

"You know, I swear it's these times when I wish I can't read minds you know? You guys are all perverts. Especially you Kagome. And you guys call me the whore..." She was giggling and all the others started laughing. The men were shocked when the girls moved, sitting on the guys laps. Kagome on Inuyasha's, Ayame on Kouga's, Sango on Miroku's and Rin on Sesshoumaru's. The guys looked at eachother knowingly thinking of the same impure thoughts.

Thats when Miroku piped up. "So Sango, what happened when you went back to your village?" He was curious to what other pain she had been through.

The Girls smiled a sad smile and looked at Rin hiding her face in Sesshoumaru's shoulder while Sango started.

"Well, I still had my wound on my back because it wasn't fully healed, but my village was unprotected so I had to go and heal there to make sure everyone was safe. But sadly when I got there there was nothing but ashes and soot. The whole village was burned down. I had to bury all my friends and others to rest them in peace. I later found out that they were attacked by demons, who had found our hiding spot. I was beginning to think it was a trap to begin with. With all the strong demon slayers go there was no one to protect the village. But I had Kilala and Kagome with me so I was fine."

She scooted a little closer into Miroku subconciensly, enjoying the warmth. The guys looked over to Kagome.

She smiled and said, "Guess it's my turn." She laughed and began.

"Well, I would like to say I came here from somewhere but I was born and raised in the West. I am a priestess, a high one at that. I could purify even the strongest of demons. Sango and I have been friends since we were little girls. We were far apart but whenever my mother Kaede went on journeys, she would take my sister and I with her for experience. It was always to the south though. Which was good for me and Sango but not for my sister."

Kagome's face turned into a frown, she remembered her sister very well.

"My sister Kikyou, was a very well trained priestess. She was also my twin. I was more powerful and the men liked me more than her. Causing her to resent me. The men in our village at the time were always chasing me, wanting to take me out, show me things, give me gifts. She never got anything and I felt for her but she had one thing that I never had and she could never understand that.

"She had independence. I was always waiting for her, following her, trying to be with her. I never wanted to be alone without her. Then she met someone. She almost immediately fell in love which if you ask me was a stupid thing to do. She started missing her training, not focusing and always losing when we were fighting each other. Then, she was murdered, by the very man she fell in love with. It turned out that he was a demon and just wanted her powers knowing she was the weaker one than out of the two of us.

"She was a fool and I'll never forgive her for that. So Sango and I moved here farther West, and we got a job here. We love it. We love performing." She wrapped her arms around Inuyasha and purred seductively_ 'performing'_ in his ear making him shudder in pure pleasure.

The others laughed and Ayame was next to speak. "Aww, I'm next? Well, mine doesn't involve any deaths or murders or jealousy. Just basically impulse and anger." She looked at Kouga and winked only this time putting her hand on the side of his cheek, carressing it. She stopped moments later turning to the others, smiling when Kouga wrapped his arms around her waist. The others did the same except for Rin and Sesshoumaru, who were looking in each others eyes intently.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!!! Well, sorry if some of you saw the same chapter I hadn't updated yet and i hadn't saved so my bad!!! Sorry!**

**Next chapter- _The show_ R+R!!**


	3. Chapter 3 the show!

**Heyy guys! Sorry, sometimes, it copies the same chapter and its very frustrating so if you see it just be patient. It is coming soon k? **

**Well this is the show. Long chapter took forever to write so be easy on me ok? haha so here it is.**

**I do not own Inuyasha or the song, that rins sings by jessica rabbit in "framing roger rabbit" Or lugias song, or love game or fire burnin'. You'll see !!**

**Here it is!!!!!! Hope you like it!!**

* * *

**Chapter 3- _The show_**

_flashback*_

_The others laughed and Ayame was next to speak. "Aww, I'm next? Well, mine doesn't involve any deaths or murders or jealousy. Just basically impulse and anger." She looked at Kouga and winked only this time putting her hand on the side of his cheek, caressing it. She stopped moments later turning to the others, smiling when Kouga wrapped his arms around her waist. The others did the same except for Rin and Sesshoumaru, who were looking in each others eyes intently._

_End of flashback*_

"Now let's see, where to begin?" Ayame said while glancing at Kouga. He was staring lovingly back even though they've only known each other for half- an hour.

"Well, since Sango is from the south, and Kagome is from here in the west, I'm from the North. The northern mountains to be correct. My grandfather is the elder, or alpha as wolves would call him. My parents died when I was little so he raised me and took good care of me. But he's very stubborn and I think that's where I get it from. He told me he wanted to make the pack stronger so that we would be safe. You see, we had a good amount of wolves but alot of them were old and not as strong as they used to be.

"He told me that we could become stronger through marriage and I immediately disagreed. I don't like arranged marriages, it lacks love. I want to marry and have passion, lust and friendship in my marriage. Not to mention plenty of kids. But all you get in an arranged marriage is boredom. Everyone is hoping for an heir to the tribe and admirers. I don't want that, it's too much pressure on my shoulders. I was supposed to marry the leader of the southern wolf tribe. I had heard alot about that specific tribe.

" How they ate humans, stole from other tribes and acted like savages. Not to be rude or anything. Besides, I was already in love and waiting for another hand in marriage." Ayame sighed and rested her chin on her hand.

"His name was Kouga, and even though we had only met once, I was in love. You see, when I was twelve, I was being chased by demons, and I had nowhere to go. I was far from the mountains, and it was in the middle of the night. I tripped and fell, and I waited for my death. But it never came, I hear this voice telling me to get up and that it was ok. I stood up and looked and I see a wolf demon, he was so handsome. He looked my age but I didn't know. I hurt my foot so he carried me all the way back to the mountain, he was so sweet. The moon was full and it seemed to be shining on us.

"I told him alot of things that night and he told me that one day he would marry me. I was in love, and after that night, I was determined to find him again. No matter what. He looked like he wasn't from the north so I guessed that he was from the south. But after I ran away from the north I went to the south, just to see if he was there.

"Of course he wasn't but everyone was saying that their leader ran away too. I was happy that my tribe wouldn't be the only one to suffer. I believe that one day I'll see him again, and he'll see me in this outfit. But right now, I'm perfectly content."

Kouga was surprised she remembered what happed 10 years ago. But he was glad she was commited to him and him alone.

Ayame smiled at Kouga and rested her head on his shoulder growling quietly. Kagome smiled at the two, then turned her head in Rin's direction, seeing what they were up too. Kagome was in shock.

Right before her eyes was Rin kissing Sesshoumaru!!! Fortunately, Rin's arms were around his neck and his arms were securely were around Rin's waist gripping tight. Sango took notice of Kagome's expression, and followed her gaze, a few moments later Ayame did the same. They all had the shocked expression even the men.

Sango and Ayame then got the same idea. An evil grin crept across their faces and the turned to Kagome who got the same plan. They all nodded in agreement wihle Sango started,

"One......." she said slowly, while turning to the kissing couple.

"Two......." Ayame followed, while turning her head to Rin.

Kagome finished it. "Three." She said.

_**'RIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'**_ They all shouted in their minds.

The next thing they saw was a very spazzed Rin jump up from Sesshoumaru's lap and land hard behind his chair flat on her face. After a few moments she got back up, pissed.

"WHAT THE HELL!??!?!?!?! I was having a nice conversation! What do you guys want?" Rin yelled. She really drew attention and some guys were even whistling. She looked at all the men in the place and said,

"Haha, sorry boys, I kinda got a little mad. But wait until the show to show your affection k?" She then realized, that the show was in 10 minutes!!

Rin turned around and told the girls and they all screamed!

"RIN! This is your fault! Okitake will be soo mad!! We gotta hurry and get ready!" Sango said climbing out of Miroku's lap, but not without having his pervy hand rubb her bottom. She turned around so fast, Miroku was ready for the pain. He heard the slap, but it didn't hit him. She clapped right in front of him, and gave a wink. This time he was blushing.

Sango started walking and the others followed.

Kagome turned around and said to Inuyasha,

"I will DEFINITELY see you later dog." She gave him a very sultry smile, and he watched her hips sway as she left. Ayame turned around part way so she was side glancing at Kouga.

"I'll come and get ya later ok Kouga?" She giggled and ran off leaving the stunned wolf pondering over how she knew it was him. Sesshoumaru looked over his shoulder only to be welomed by Rin's awaiting lips.

"You can bet that we'll being doing this again soon." She said, her voice full of seduction and lust. She turned and swayed her hips as she went. Sesshoumaru's eyes followed her all the way to the door she entered.

Sesshoumaru turned back to his table, only to notice all the guys smirking. He knew what they wanted to ask and he didn't say a word. He just replayed the conversation that took place a few moments before.

_flashback*_

_'So, you can read minds?' Sesshoumaru asked, expecting a spoken answer. Unfortunately that wasn't the case. _

_'And I can also put my thoughts into others heads for more.....private conversations. I can still hear other minds but very faintly, like they're whispering. But right now I am completely focused on you.' Rin said in a seductive voice._

_Sesshoumaru then realized something. She can read minds.._

_'That means.....' He hesitated. She smirked and said,_

_'Yes, I never knew my neck was so mouthwatering. No one has really ever wanted to bite it, but I kinda like the sound of it.' She giggled and stared into his eyes like she was looking into his very soul. _

_'If you don't mind me asking, why did you turn away from the rest when Sango was telling us what happened?' He saw her eyes go wide and looked away. He wondered if he shouldn't of asked at all. She took a deep breath. Deciding that she was going to tell him and him alone._

_'I was there. My family traveled around alot, and at the time we were in the south. I was suspicious of the lord but I didn't say anything. I called the Demon slayers to see if they could do anything. They killed the demon but not the lord.. I watched everything. The murders, Sango's rage and sadness, and the death of her dear family and brother. I felt so horrible. The lord's son finally killed the lord though. We also gave them a proper burial. When I woke up I found out that Sango was alive but already left._

_'I can't tell you how many times I apologized when we met again. It was me who called them, me who brought her brother and comrades to their death, and me who caused her so much grief.' Sesshoumaru could tell that Rin loved Sango as a friend, and wouldn't change it a bit. _

_'It wasn't your fault, I can assure you. Look at me.' Sesshoumaru lifted her chin to make her eyes meet his. They stared at eachother for what seemed like hours. Then Rin asked with a smug look,_

_'So you like that I'm a demon?' she licked her lips, then showed her fangs to him. He was curious to see what demon she was. He couldn't smell or even sense what kind she was and in unnerved him._

_'Well, since I can see your dying to know, I'm a half demon.' Sesshoumaru's smile faltered, leaving only a dissapionted face. Rin gently slapped him and he looked up._

_'You didn't let me finish. I said I'm half-demon. Half dog demon and half galaxial demon. So I'm like you. Aren't you half dog demon and half celestial demon? She asked with a grin. He was in shock. For three reasons: _

_One, She was half dog demon. Thats why he craved for her._

_Two, she was galaxial, which is the stars and universe while he was celestial, the moon._

_Third, She was kissing him._

_He didn't stop her though, and he deepened the kiss. It was filled with so much lust and passion from both sides. His inner beast roared in satisfaction and said _

_"**we must claim her now!! We must claim our mate!!!" **Sesshoumaru was surprised, his inner beast rarely ever came out. He actually really didn't think he had one. He then noticed that Rin had opened her eyes and pulled back in shock._

_Rin then smirked and said._

_'Hmm, well then if he says we shouldn't wait, they we shouldn't.' Again, Sesshoumaru made no move to stop her. He was enjoying himself, and most importantly so was Rin. Rin started to think in her mind that something was wrong. Something was going to happen and she knew it....._

_**'RIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' **_

**_*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^_**

And that was it. He never knew that a woman could comtrol his actions. Then again, if it was Rin doing it, he wouldn't mind it a bit.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Meanwhile,

Ayame and Sango were pushing Rin through the door, trying to speed her up. Rin was giggling the whole time until she saw a table in front next to Sesshoumaru's table, with the chair empty. She knew something was wrong, and she wasn't staying to find out.

Kagome noticed Rin's sudden stiffness and asked,

"Rin? Whats the matter?" Rin's face turned into a menacing frown, and she pointed towards the same table she had been staring at.

"He's not there. He never misses a show and you know it. I don't like the looks of this." Rin walked threw the door and went to her dressing room. Kagome and the rest sighed and went to their rooms as well. The show was about to start.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

The lights dimmed further down, the stage grew brighter, and a rather skinny man with a brown pony came out dressed in a traditional blue kimono.

"Gentleman, welcome to the "Goddess Temple". Tonight will be a very good show. Any man who wants to come closer to the stage can, but no touching the performers, unless they touch you." He said sternly. All the men whistled at the sound of touching the girls.

"For our first entertainer, I am proud to present the she-wolf herself, Ayame, otherwise known as _BLOSSOM_!!" He announced and the curtains withdrew, unveiling Ayame, who looked like a true goddess. Kouga was speechless.

Ayame was wearing her reddish/brownish locks down with a white lily above her right ear. She wore a long emerald green dress that hugged her curves, and pushed up her breasts. It was tied around her neck, showing off her fabulous cleavage. The dress went all the way to the floor, but was split right in the center showing off her legs. With black stilletos, emerald earrings with a ruby necklace, she was perfect in Kougas eyes. Not to mention the fingerless green gloves too.

She started playing the flute, (Imagine Lugia's song(:) which had all the guys at the table confused. But then they saw it. Millions of petals, swarmed around her while she played her beautiful flute, the melody was sad yet soothing. She walked to the edge of the stage, with the petals dancing all over the room and set her gaze on Kouga. When she hit the high note Kouga was lifted in the air by the petals, they brought him to Ayame. She finally finished her song, on a harmonic note, leaving every man in the room stunned at her talent. She had Kouga so close, with her arms around his neck.

The crowd burst into applaud and whistles and cheers. They loved her. She bowed then left, giving her flower in her hair to Kouga. She went back through the same curtain she entered . The same man named Okitaki, reappeared.

"Wasn't she wonderful? Not to forget beautiful. Now Let's bring out our next performer. With her fire cat, you all know her as inferna, please welcome the hot headed Sango!!!!" He stepped off, just in time. If he had stayed on he would have been burned by the flames rising on the curtains.

Out came Sango doing a front flip landing in the splits with her right leg in front of her. Her fire cat in her full cat form, Kilala, jumped over her head to roar.

To Miroku, Sango was stunning. She had on a purple corset, strapless, with black lacing, and black ruffles above the breast. She had it cut off so it showed her stomach, which was slender and slick. She had on a long light pruple skirt that reached her ankles. It had no restraint so it flowed everywhere, when she twirled it followed. Like Ayame's, Sango's hair was also down, flowing all the way to the small of her back. No shoes were needed, for she was on Kilala the whole time.

A song started up, and everyone recognized it in an instant. It was Miroku's favorite song, Fire on the Dance Floor by Sean kingston in america. Sango was standing on Kilala's back with one leg in the air and fire blowing out of her mouth. She was spinning and the fire was swarming all around her, getting closer and closer, until she was covered in it. The fire then vanished in smoke while Kilala was doing her own tricks. Sango go down and headed towards Miroku, while twirling and finally landed in his lap.

She grabbed his hand in hers, which was very warm, and led him towards the stage. She then back flipped over his head, while doing somersaults with the fire following her every move. Sango brought out a scarf and lit it with the blazing inferno, and landed behind him, whipping the scarf around his neck. She then turned him around and pulled the scarf down until their lips were almost touching........she leaned closer and closer until................

She pulled away and giggled because the music had stopped. Miroku was left standing there with his lips out, head leaning and arms out. He was embarrassed but sad at the same time. He went back to his seat while Sango bowed and exited the stage with Kilala.

Okitake announced that they would take a short break before the next act. The lights returned to normal and the men started talking about the previous girls and what more was to come.

Sesshoumaru wasn't really paying attention. He was eyeing the man that had just entered the building, and who was being escorted to the table next to him. He had dark eyes, almost black. His black hair was in a high tail, and he was in a black suit, with a spider necklace. He knew this man, he was Naraku Houen. His company was the second best next to Sesshoumaru's father's. He tried to ignore him but he spoke up after he was seated.

"Hello, nice place huh?" Naraku asked. He had a sly smile that couldn't be trusted. Sesshoumaru turned and nodded. Naraku wasn't satisfied so he said,

"You know, these performers are very popular. Especially the last performer, Rin, they call her the Angel. She is also my mate." He said it so confidently. Sesshoumaru eyes widened. He couldn't believe what this man had said, he was RIN"S mate? He highly doubted it so he decided to question him.

"Really? Rin was our waitress, and I saw no mark on either side of her shoulders." Sesshoumaru smirked in his mind knowing that that's the only way you can have someone be your mate. He recalled all the times that human and demon men had hit on Izayoi, but when they saw the mark on her right shoulder, they all scampered away like the cowards that they were. But Izayoi would never cheat on his father, she loved him too much. Inuyasha was proof of it.

Naraku eyed Sesshoumaru suspiciously for a moment, then said with a smirk on his face,

"I marked her in a way no other man ever will. And besides. It doesn't matter whether or not she is my actual mate. I plan to change that tonight. I plan to marry her, and make her my wife." Naraku was then in his own fantasy about Rin, thinking impure thoughts that would even appaul god. And it takes alot to appaul him right?

Sesshoumaru pondered over what Naraku had said. He couldn't get Rin out of his head again. It was like once he started thinking about her she wouldn't go away. Like she was a disease spreading throughout his entire being. It was starting to scare him a little.

Then the lights dimmed back down, resuming their darkness. Okitake came back out and clearly said,

"Hey men we're back! I hope your ready, because it's about to get a little bit warmer in here. And no, it's not Sango, please welcome, the gorgeous, the magnifecence, the gypsy, Kagome!!!" He quickly jumped of stage and waited for the show.

Everyone was excited, the music was getting louder and louder, they all knew this song too. Love game by Lady Gaga. Inuyasha knew that it was Kagome. He didn't know what she was doing though.

Kagome stepped out, her hips swaying with the music, and her eyes locked on Inuyasha only. Inuyasha eyes popped out!

Kagome wasn't wearing no light colors at all, she was wearing a sexy midnight blue sexy dress. It had no straps, pushing up her breasts, all though she didn't need it. Her hair was down, curled at the end. The dress barely reached her mid thigh, showing off her lengthy legs, and with her very high black heeled boots that went all the way to her knee, showing her legs more sensuas. Kagome seductively walked over to the 'special' table while every man got closer to the stage and hooted, whistled, and cheered. Waiting for her to start.

Kagome reached down to Inuyasha's ear and pulled, yanking him on the stage. When the words came in the song Kagome started. She slid her body up and down, teasing Inuyasha. Then she arched her back, giving her body the ability to roll. She turned around and backed up a few steps then did every sexy dance move you can imagine. Alot of the time was spent grinding and playing with Inuyasha, she did splits, twirled, even shaked and slapped her butt to the mouthwatering men.

To finish it off, Kagome jumped onto Inuyasha and wrapped her legs around his waist. She then let herself go so that she was dangling from his waist, her hands on the floor, her hair sprawled out and her devilish smile. After the music stopped she bowed then left the stage. But not without giving Inuyasha a blowing kiss and a wink. He pretended to catch it and sat back down. He would see her again no matter what.

Before Okitake could even announce the next performance, all the men went to either sit or stand by the stage, trying to get as close as they could. Sesshoumaru saw Naraku brush some dirt of his suit a little, and putting a little cologne on. Sesshoumaru looked away, a little disgusted with the man.

"Well, gentlemen, the one you've all been waiting for, she has been called many names here. But one cowers all the rest. She is, the Angel, RIN!!!!!!" All the men shouted and cheered waiting for her to come out. But nothing happened. All the men quieted down and very faintly the could hear a little jazz.

The next thing they see is a very nice leg come out from the curtain, then followed by very nice breasts. They all hear a voice singing and they knew who it was. Rin, the Angel.

"You had plenty money nineteen twenty-two," The curtained opened to reveal the very sexy, beautiful and showy Rin. All the men in the room gasped at her appearence.

Rin smirked. She had on a long, glittering strapless black dress, with a slit on her right side, going up almost all the way to the top of her thigh. She had black opened toed heels, with a tie around the ankle. Her hair was straightened then smoothed making it look almost like silk. She had her bangs covering her right eye, which made her look mysterious. Her black gloves went just abover her elbow. Her singing was incredible. Sesshoumaru now knew why everyone called her the Angel. Her voice sounded as if it was from heaven itself.

"You let other women make a, fool of you," She walked across the stage to the wall with the spotlight on her. She had her back to the wall and slid down, her dress inching up. "Why don't ya do right? Like some other men, do." She left the wall and made her way to a man that was standing up trying to get closer to her. She lifted his chin with her foot, and then shoved him away sending him into his seat.

"Get outta here, get me some money too." She sang, walking further down the stage. Naraku tapped Sesshoumaru on the shoulder. He turned around and Naraku said,

"What do ya think? Isn't she amazing? I have never missed a show of hers, and I am always one of the men she pays attention too." He had a smug look on his face which Sesshoumaru couldn't stand to look at. Unfortunately, he missed a line in Rin's song. He saw her bending down, resting her hand on another mans cheek.

"Get outta here," She pushed him away with her lips pouting out, "get me some money too." She walked a little slower now.

"Now if you were prepared oh twenty," She slid her leg up making a small hiss, "years ago, you wouldn't be a'wanderin from door-to-door, why don't ya do right, like someother men do." She walked to the end of the stage holding her hand out. Naraku helped her down, with her stepping on a chair. She walked behind Naraku and put her arms around him.

"Get outta here," She slid her hands along his chest and pulled out his tail, "get me some money too." She let him go with a smirk, then walked over to Sesshoumaru's table. She sat on Sesshoumaru's lap while taking off his jacket.

"Get outta here, get me some money too." She lent in, like she was going to kiss him but pulled away. She got up and went around to where she was right in front of him. She laid on her back very slowly, her voice louder and stronger than before.

"Why don't ya do right, like some other men........" She pulled Sesshoumaru over her head so that he was hovering right abover her lips, their lips brushing, she sang,

"Dooooooooooo?" She held the 'oo' while she slid out from beneath him and made her way back to the stage and through the curtain, giving Sesshoumaru a side glance the whole time. The music ended with all the men cheering and trowing flowers on the stage. The next thing they heard was,

"Ahhh!! Kagome don't touch there!! I'm too sensitive!!" They heard Rin cry out. All the men in the room listened with very vulgar looks on their faces, wanting to hear more. Little did all the guys know, was that it was only an act.

"But Rin we have to! You know we have to be good girls or else we'll get punished!" Ayame cried out. The guys were getting excited, waiting patiently.

"I don't want to either! I'm already in my night gown! It's so short and skimpy, and see through!" Sango whined. Miroku just about had a nose bleed. He liked what he was hearing about Sango.

"I am too but we have too! Please? For the audience? Only for a minute?" They heard Kagome ask. The next thing they saw was all the girls in tiny nightgowns come out through the curtain. Rin was wearing a pink fuzzy, strapless of course nighty, with see through fabric. She did have on a bra and underwear, both pink.

Sango, Kagome and Ayame had on the same, only in different colors. Kagomes was a light green, Sango's was white. and Ayame's was blue. Kagome was the first to speak up.

"Thank you all for coming to visit us......" She said, sounding a little tired. Which she wasn't.

"We hope you all had a good time, and liked my drinks....." Sango said in the same tone.

"Will you all come back soon? We hope so......" Again in the same tone was Ayame. Finally Rin said in a very sultry and husky tone,

"Well, I personally hope to see you all..Maybe more privately next time?" Rin was only looking at Sesshoumaru when she said it. In his mind she told him,

_'Don't leave. Tell your friends and brother to stay put at the table until I come get you. We want all of you to come back stage. Alright?' She asked very sweetly._

_'No problem' Sesshoumaru replied. A grin slowly making its way across his face._

Rin smiled then left along with the other girls. One by one all the men in the now stuffy room left. Inuyasha, Miroku and Kouga were about to get up when Sesshoumaru said,

"No guys sit back down. Rin told me that all the girls would enjoy having us backstage with them. She'll come get us when everyone is gone. Be patient." All the guys looked at eachother and smiled. The girls kept to their word. They would see them again.

Finally after a few minutes the last man walked out the door, everyone was gone. Including Naraku. They then see Kagome walk out towards the table, wearing the same nightgown. To Inuyasha's satisfaction. She got to the table and put her hand on her hip. She smiled and said,

"Well, I personally like all of you and so do the rest of the girls so come on. Your coming backstage with us." She pulled on Inuyasha's arm, never letting go of it. Sesshoumaru was a little puzzled but got up anyway. On the wayto the door to backstage Sesshoumaru asked,

"Uh, Kagome, where is Rin?" Rin said that she would come out to get them. Did he not hear right?

"Well, hmm. She is a little busy so I came out. I think she'll be done with him soon. I mean, how long does it take to bath someone?" Kagome asked herself. She giggled.

Rin was with someone? Who? And why was it bothering Sesshoumaru soo much?

* * *

**Thanks for reading!!! Well, sorry if some of you saw the same chapter I hadn't updated yet and i hadn't saved-again!- so my bad!!! Sorry! But hopefully this makes it up!!**

**If you don't know lugias song or how it goes, then go to youtube, type in 'lugias song' the click on the 5th one to hear the flute ONLY. thats what Ayame is playing sooo.**

**And to hear Rins song actually sung and how she sings it, go to youtube, type in 'Jessica rabbits song' then click the first one. It also shows what rin's dress and actions look like. But her dress is a different color.:)**

**Next chapter- backstage- R+R!!**

**and like the girls talents? Want to change them? I don't know about some of the girls talents. Maybe I could redo the chap. Help me? Leave a review and an Idea for a talent for either Ayame or Sango! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4 Powers

**YAY!!! uploading another chappy is fun! sorry guys i was really having some bad times, So i kinda sorta forgot about my story.**** forgive me? haha thanks well here it is(:**

**Oh and 1 thing,**

**This takes place in feudal Japan BUT this story takes place in Tokyo and in my story Tokyo has cars, technology and all that stuff. Which is only the west. That's why there are demons and sango and kagome were a priestess and demon slayer. kk?**

**And about the wedding........Well you'll see about that!!**

**I do not own Inuyasha ot its characters, or "Nadj's tomorrow" song that nadja sings.**

**

* * *

**

**Normal POV**

Kagome led the four men through the backstage door, which led to a old and very leaky hallway. The men looked around and wondered where she was taking them, silently pondering to themselves.

Inuyasha on the otherhand was gladly enjoying being tugged and clinged to by Kagome who was still in her skimpy nightgown.

Everyone was feeling a little awkward so Kouga decided to speak up. "So how long have you girls been doin' business?" Kouga asked with mild curiosity. Kagome looked back at him and smirked, thinking of not so goody-goody things.

She responded, "Oh well let me see. Rin of course was the first one to be..._hired _by our manager, then it went me, Sango then Ayame. But this isn't only our work place, it's also our home. You see this building is about 7 stories tall and we each have our own floor. But all our rooms are down here along with the bath house and powder room. I mean those rooms are BIG." She giggled at the thought, hoping that the guy's reactions will be amusing.

She continued, "But as for your question, I personally have been dancing my whole life. The music calls to me and I got pulled into Tokyo. Sango trained with fire when she started training to become stronger. Since Kilala was a fire cat it fit perfectly into her act. Ayame was always playing instruments. Each show she does a different one. But I'm happy you got to hear her flute. I simply love it!"

She laughed again and Inuyasha couldn't get over her care freeness and ability to laugh and smile at anything and everything.

"What about Rin? How long has she been singing?" Sesshouamru wondered aloud. He slipped, he didn't mean to say it. God, he sounded obsessed with the singer, almost TOO obsessed.

But Kagome only smirked and kept tugging Inuyasha. Just how long was this hallway?

"Hmm.......Well all I can tell you is that she has been singing along time and it just came natural to her. Not many of us know of her past, but then again we don't pry into her privacy. So that's the best answer I can give. Ask her about it." And Kagome left it at that. Finally a very sliver of light is visible, signaling it as the end of the creepy hallway. But before they could reach it, a very loud BANG! could be heard. Everyone looked to their left, hearing slippery footsteps coming their way.

"**SHIPPO!!!!!! YOU GET YOUR SORRY ASS BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!!!!!!!"** Rin's voice was heard as it carried down the long hall, but on their left another long hall was opened. Sprinting out from the dark place came a little fox demon, Miroku guessed around two years old. He was butt naked, using his demon speed to try and get away from something........or someone.

As if on cue, right after the little boy came out, Rin was slipping and trying to catch him. Everyone also noticed that her long brown hair was soaking down her back which was barely covered by the white, and very thin towel she was wearing to cover herself.

When she came out of the hall she slid on her feet and landed in a crouching position, ready to pounce the little demon. When all of them (except Kagome) expected her to pounce, she forced her hands down to the cold, wet, stone floor and soon, ice began forming under her palms.

The cold ice was quickly making its way to the young boy who was laughing his head off at the woman, not noticing the chilly ground below him change. When he finally realized it, he was sliding and stumbling everywhere trying to gain stability. But he did it to no avail.

Finally Rin ran down without slipping or even hesitation to the boy and picked him up. Rin had a very smug grin plastered across her face. But it quickly vanished once she realized who was watching her little stunt.

Kagome burst out laughing, clinging onto Inuyasha for dear life. But he didn't mind, he was also chuckling to himself as were the rest of the group. Rin laughed nervously and was blushing only a little.

"Well, well, well. So you couldn't handle him huh? I thought you said that he would succumb to you because you had.....What was it? A soothing touch?" Kagome snickered. She was teasing but Rin knew what she was thinking. Literally.

Rin smiled and answered, "Oh really? Because I was just wondering where the mother of this young one was, who is supposed to take care of him, feed him, put him to sleep and BATHE him. But no, she leaves her 'sisters' to do it." She gave a reprimanding look at the raven haired girl, who was now inching further and further behind Inuyasha's back.

The whole way through their conversation, little Shippo was squirming and struggling making Rin have a difficulty holding him. Kagome frowned and went over to the two and picked up Shippo.

"There, There, your all right. Now tell me, why are you being difficult for Rin? She's your favorite auntie isn't she?" The little demon looked up at her with a bright smile and responded,

"Yes, I know momma, but she smelt funny. I didn't think it was actually her until she iced me!" He started laughing, recalling the memory of when they were in the bath. Rin had a shocked look on her face but it soon was replaced by a very huge grin. She didn't look his way but Sesshoumaru heard in his mind,

_" You do have a very dominating smell, don't get me wrong, I like it. But maybe be a little more cautious? You are starting to interest me more and more." _

Sesshoumaru showed no expression but was utterly shocked at her cleverness and agility. She was a very strong demon as he thought.

Rin sighed, growing impatient. "Well, Shippo I'm sorry, but can we please go back to the bath now? I'm getting cold and I'm soaking wet. Besides your naked." Rin smirked and grabbed Shippo by the tail and started going back down the left hallway from where they came out. She swayed her hips, making Sesshoumaru start drooling, metaphorically. Inuyasha was standing there with his mouth open, like the idiot he sometimes was.

Kagome looked at him then continued pulling him down the hallway.

"That young boy, Shippo. He is my son, he's only two and a half years old." She smirked when his mouth didn't shut. Finally at the end of the hall, she pushed open the door entering what looked like a powder/make up room. But it also had furniture and a bed, making it comfy.

The walls were decorated in a light pink, opposite from the carpet which was a very dark blue. The furniture was an arrangement of colors, which varied from a bright yellow, to black. Even so, it fit very nicely in to the room. There were no windows but a very light breeze coming from the vent making the room cool, not too hot and not too cold. Sango was sitting at the vanity brushing her long chocolate hair, still wearing her nighty.

Ayame was spread out, lying on her stomach also wearing her night gown. She was reading a magazine, but she looked obviously. That is, until she looked up and saw the guys. She especially smirked at Kouga who was eyeing her chest area. The way she was laying made her cleavage show allot and caused Kouga'swandering eyes to wander.

She got up and pulled Kouga down to where she was sitting and sat on his lap. She snuggled close and quietly whispered,

"You should of told me you were the leader. I wouldn't of objected to marrying you." She said with a very smug look. She she tried to get deeper in his arms, wanting his warmth.

Sango looked over and smiled. She waved over Miroku who gladly came, and they moved to a couch too. Kagome dragged Inuyasha to another of the couches leaving Sesshoumaru standing there like an idiot. But luck was on his side.

The door opened again and Rin came in holding the little Shippo but as son as he saw Kagome, he sprinted to her so that he was right in the middle of her and Inuyasha. Rin looked at Sesshoumaru who was eyeing her up and down and she told him,]

"Why don't you take a picture? It certainly will last longer." She smirked and pulled him to one of the remaining couches caressing his jaw and face along the way.

When they sat Sesshoumaru had a dying question he needed to ask. He turned to Rin and asked, "Rin, just what are your abilities? You told me what kind of demon you were but I know nothing of your powers. In yet you know alot about mine. She looked back and smiled, glad that he was so curious about her.

"Actually I have quite a few powers. I am able to control the four elements and their special abilities. Earth, water, air and fire. fire has lightning, water has ice which you saw, earth has metal and.....well I haven't figured out what Air's special talent is though.

My singing is also a power that I possess, and personally it's my favorite. I've been testing out different things, like transforming and being able to do different things. I think I'm pretty strong though." She giggled and then sighed, thinking of many things at once. Meanwhile,

Shippo was looking curiously at Kagome then Inuyasha, over and over. Kagome finally asked, "What is it Shippo? Is there something wrong?" Even though it might not have shown, Kagome was concerned about her little guy.

Shippo looked up at her and said as innocently as he looked, "Momma, is this new doggy my papa?" Inuyasha's eyes widened and he started coughing. Kagome on the other hand looked at him very lovingly and comforting. She then looked to Inuyasha and smiled at him very seductively.

"We'll have to see about that now won't we?" She said, while everyone was chuckling at what the young one said. He gave a very slight yawn but it was caught by his mother. She picked him up and cradled him, rocking him back and forth slowly.

She got up and said, "Looks like someone is ready for bed." She whispered. Shippo shook his head and said very exhaustively, "I don't wanna." He kept shaking his head slowly, not knowing that he was doing that to help him get to sleep faster.

"Rin, I think it's time." Kagome looked at Rin who was getting up. She outstretched her arms and Kagome carefully placed him in her arms. Rin nodded and cleared her throat, then ordered everyone to be silent. She opened her mouth and out came her beautiful voice, singing a rather peaceful and harmonious song.

_Shizukeki mori no ue, kagayakeru hoshi hitotsu_

_Ai no uta kanaderu, makiba no kaze yasashiku_

_Kotori mo koyagi mo, haha ni idakare_

_Yume mite, asobu no wa, hana hiraku kaguwashiki niwa_

_Mmmmmmmm......._

_Sugiyuku kyou no hi no, hohoemi no te no hira ni_

_Oyasumi, Oyasumi_

_Kono te ni, itoshii go yo_

All the while she was singing her eyes were always closed, and she sang as if her life depended it. Her voice was soft but strong at the same time. The little boy fell fast asleep and was now snoring very lightly. She grinned, pleased with herself and started walking towards a small room.

Kagome stopped her.

"Rin," she whispered, "Where are you taking him? thats the nursery, you know he sleeps in my room." She said. Rin cocked an eyebrow at her and looked at Inuyasha. Rin smirked and said,

"Well honestly Kagome, I don't think he will get any sleep tonight, and with your mind, I think you know what I'm talking about." Rin smirked and left the room. Kagome stared after her face red with heat.

Inuyasha decided to talk. "So, your a mom?"

* * *

**haha well i really hoped you liked it since I havent updated in sooooo long. **

**But i promise the next chapter will be in this month!!!! lol thanks for the reviews and demonprincess rin, I really like your story!!!!! I really think you should get more chapters and make more stories. I like it, so if any of mey fans **

**like Rin/sessh then check out her story Bring it on! Again thanks for the reviews!! keep em' coming!!!**


End file.
